Midnight Hour
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: When Harry's announced as the fourth champion he doesn't think things can get much worse. The stress of all that has been piled on top of him crushes him under its weight. Things change when he escapes to the Astronomy Tower and meets two beings claiming to be his godly parents. Will the training and support from the other demigods help him face the tournament and Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter was written by DZ2. I adopted this story from them and everything after the first chapter is all me. This may seem like an odd choice of parents for Harry, but I hope you'll stick with me. DZ2 did a great job introducing the characters and I thought it would be interesting to see where this goes. **

**This story will first go through the Goblet of Fire and then the Lightning Thief. That's my plan for right now. I will outline more when I get to end of the LT. Pairings are undecided.**

**~Response to Undercover Operative's Challenge~**

**_Twice-Blessed Child_** _Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover_

**Rules**

Harry is the Son of a canon God pairing, Greek or Roman. E.g. Zeus and Hera. Hades and Persephone. Mars and Venus. _How Harry got to the Potters is up to you._

Harry's friends must all turn their backs on him. Whatever reason you wish to use is fine, just make it interesting. _This rule doesn't apply if, and only if said friends are Demigods as well._

When Harry dreams of his godly parents he only hears their voices, he doesn't know who they are until they claim him at CHB. _Harry can get hints and can be 100% sure but his parent cannot confirm it and claim him until he reaches the Camp._

Harry befriends a canon Demigod from CHB that is NOT Percy or Annabeth.

Harry must have some form of -kinetic power. _E.g. hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, umbrakinesis… Google them if you don't know what I mean._

At least ONE person from the HP-verse must be a Demigod and show up at Camp after Harry arrives. _Neither of them can know the other is a Demigod until then however._

For whatever reason you choose Harry MUST be taken on the Quest for the Lightning Bolt. _Maybe there is an added line in the Prophecy (Book) or his parents order him to go with Percy._

**Forbidden**

Demi-Titan Harry. **_If the Titan in question DIDN'T support Kronos in the war, then they're allowed._**

Harry forgiving his old friends._ They turned their backs on him, he can't forgive that now he knows what real friendship is._

Harry joining Voldemort. _Even if you make Harry Dark he still wouldn't join Voldemort._

**_Midnight Hour_**

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyelids flickering with images of dreams and nightmares that whispered in his ear;

Once again, as he had done for a few weeks now, he saw the image of the Muggle caretaker from Riddle's home being put to death at Voldemort's command followed by the image of that accursed marking burning brightly in the night sky.

He saw the Death Eaters, dressed in their dark regalia, each one of them marching through the campgrounds of the Quidditch World Cup as they laid waste to everyone that stood in their way. He saw the Dark Mark being fired into the air by the mysterious man in the shadows and, last, but no means least, the latest and worst of Harry's nightmares.

He saw the looks on the faces of each and every single student and staff member in the Great Hall as he walked to the front of the room, his eyes cast down while his heart felt heavy. He could still feel Dumbledore's hands shaking him, demanding the answers about his name being put into the Goblet of Fire while others called him a liar, a thief, a glory-hound and a cheat.

Then, almost like old times had come back to haunt him, Harry saw himself walking to the Goblet of Fire before, with a flash of green light that he now knew to be the Avada Kedavra Curse, Harry was torn from his sleep, his face caked with sweat while his body, his lungs and his heart felt hot, clammy and out of breath.

Throwing his bedcovers off himself, Harry ran for the entrance of the Tower, his desire to be outside only enhanced by the sickness that threatened to well up inside him as he considered his nightmares.

This year, this school term: it was like the whole time was out to do little more than destroy him.

'Then again,' thought Harry, barely stumbling towards a direction that his senses couldn't make out: his consciousness was only seeing the darkness and, through the darkness, Harry could only see the outside.

The outside where _he_ needed to be.

'My being destroyed by forces unknown is nothing new,' thought Harry, before he let out a desperate gasp as he found air rushing into his lungs, the darkness that clouded his vision now being cleared with each gasp of air. As his vision cleared, Harry saw that he was standing atop the Astronomy Tower's viewing platform, the endless stretch of Hogwarts and her grounds spanning every inch of his vision, but, as he reached the tower, Harry doubled over and vomited hard, the sickness he'd felt earlier now being let out.

His body trembled, his legs felt wobbly and still, his heart hurt, but now, the hurt was mirrored by the desire from before: the desire to be out in the open, almost double-so now that he was standing here in full view of the night sky.

Using the wall to steady himself, Harry took a deep breath and, looking to the sky, he roared, "_WHY? WHY ME? WHY AM I FATE'S WHIPPING BOY? WHAT GOD WOULD FIND THIS AMUSING? JUST…_Just please…"

Apparently exhausted by his cries, Harry fell to his knees, his hand clasped tight to the railing as he pleaded, "Please just tell me: why am I the one you all go for? What force of magic would let this happen over and over again?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Snapping his head up, Harry turned his head to see a woman standing in the shadows of the Tower: her skin was as pale as moonlight that made her look strikingly beautiful: her eyes were a yellowish shade of silver that seemed to remind Harry of the glare of the full moon, her eyes staring out at him from underneath a head of smooth, silken auburn hair.

She was dressed in a long silvery gown that seemed to trail around her safe for a hood that she wore half-way up her head, revealing her face and hair to Harry. As the woman stepped out of the shadows, Harry was surprised to note that she was barefoot and yet didn't seem affected by the hot or the cold no matter what sort of breeze blew through the tower.

"Who…who are you?" asked Harry, taking a step back as he seemed to sense something dangerous about this woman.

"Do not be afraid of me, little moonbeam," replied the woman, her voice rather light-hearted and edged by a musical lilt that seemed to calm Harry as he listened to it, "I could never harm you: as for who I am, you may call me Artemis, for that is my name."

Here, the woman, Artemis, paused before she smiled gently as she added, "Alternatively, my little starshine, you may also call me Mum."

Harry's eyes widened before he let out a gasp as a bright flare of golden light filled the tower, the glare almost _too_ bright for his eyes, but when it faded, the glare revealed a strong-looking man with bronze, sun-kissed skin, sandy blonde hair, eyes that were like the color of the sun and dressed in a suit of brown, leather-style battle clothes.

"Sister," exclaimed the man, his voice making Harry feel warm and tingly inside as he asked, "What brings you to the mortal plane? Surely you do not wish to break your vow after all these years?"

"Now Brother," argued Artemis, "You know that we maiden goddesses do not need the act of consummation to sire children, though I confess that I have not done such a thing. Instead, I am here to claim my son, born of the blessings given to one who sought my help: what brings you here?"

"I too seek my child," answered the man, his eyes looking to Harry as he added, "Good evening, Harry: it is nice to see you again after all these years. I am Apollo, but you may call me Father."

Harry now had to look back and forth between Apollo and Artemis, both of whom actually looked stunned to see his disbelief as well as their presence within the tower. As he tried to make heads or tails of what was going on, Harry then noticed Apollo shining with a golden aura before Artemis also shone with a silvery aura, both of those auras moving towards Harry where, as they met over his head, they formed an image of the sun and the moon.

As Apollo and Artemis both stared, they both looked to one another before they both asked, "What? You? How?"

"Would _someone_ please tell me what in Hades is going on here?" asked Harry, a part of him wondering where such an expression had come from while another part of him longed to learn more.

"I will, Son," answered Apollo, his eyes looking to Artemis as he added, "Being the God of Truth means I cannot lie."

"Neither can I, Ray Brain!" scowled Artemis, her voice edged by disbelief as she told Apollo, "We're _twins,_ you dolt: we share certain traits, remember?"

"Ah," Apollo agreed, looking from Artemis to Harry as he added, "Sometimes I hate it when she's right."

For reasons he couldn't understand, Harry just laughed before he asked, "Look, can someone, I don't care whom, but can _someone_ please tell me what's happening? I guess I can't really argue against your claims that I'm your son since you _are_ gods of truth, so what's the real truth? Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?"

"Because," answered Apollo, "If there's one thing my sister and I can agree on, it's that we're both sick to _death_ of the mortals thinking they can run your life when you're the one with the power to truly decide your fate."

"And being a soothsayer and Prophet, he knows what he's talking about," Artemis reasoned, giving her brother a look of agreement as she explained, "We can explain everything, little starshine, but if you're going to listen, then it should be in better surroundings. Care for a little midnight trip, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but as soon as he did, Apollo had lifted his hand and, with a snap of his fingers that sounded like a firecracker going off, he summoned what looked like a golden chariot that was pulled by four red horses, each of them holding a mane that seemed to be made of pure firelight, their eyes replaced by burning embers while their wings were pure light.

"Wow!" gasped Harry, "What are they?"

"Solamares," answered Apollo, "Fire Horses: climb aboard, little sunspot: we can explain everything better on the road."

Harry felt like he could actually agree with Apollo's remark: climbing onto the chariot, he watched as Apollo turned before he asked, "Coming Artie?"

"I think I'll ride the Star Trailer," answered Artemis, before she ran off the edge of the tower and, to Harry's surprise, she then rose up on a silver chariot that was pulled by four golden deer with silver horns that made the young wizard think of Prongs.

Cracking the reins on his Solamares' skins, Apollo let out a jovial laugh as he took off into the skies, the night welcoming them all into its domain as Harry, turning to the sun-kissed being next to him, asked warily, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you can prepare for this stupid Olympics wannabe safely and cleanly," answered Apollo, riding out towards the west of the land where, as Harry looked down, he saw only the seas of the Atlantic Ocean before new land came into sight. As the land grew closer, Harry looked up to Apollo with a sense of curiosity, coupled with a sense of wonder as he realized, for the first time that night, what was going on.

He, Harry Potter, had just ridden in the infamously-legendary chariot…of the Greek God of the Sun!

That meant that Apollo's sister and the one that had told Harry he could call her Mum was Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt;

'The only question is,' thought Harry as the chariot landed with a screech like a car's brakes, 'How?'

"Smooth and easy," laughed Apollo, dismounting from the chariot before he helped Harry down and, turning to the point that they'd landed at, he told Harry, "Welcome to your new home, son."

Turning to the point that the Sun God was looking at, Harry saw a stone entrance with strange writing over the top; as he looked at the writing, Harry thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him as he saw the writing rearrange itself to form three words:

_CAMP HALF-BLOOD_

"Half-Blood?" asked Harry warily, "Half-Blood what?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" asked Artemis incredulously, landing on her own chariot next to Apollo and Harry before she added, "I blame you for this, you big Solar Flare show-off!"

"Don't blame me, Gibbous Head," scowled Apollo, Harry actually wincing as he realized exactly how these two were siblings: they certainly fought like them.

"Don't call me that!" hissed Artemis, before she turned to Harry as she added, "Half-Blood, Harry: as in half-God…a Demigod."

"Only," added Apollo as Harry's eyes widened with shock, "Except for you, Harry: you see, as my son and, apparently, as my sister's kid, you're also a Twice-Blessed Godling: someone with _two_ divine parents…in this case, me and Artie."

"For once we agree on something _else_, Polly!" laughed Artemis, earning a smirk from Harry while Apollo turned dawn red with shame.

Still, even with his smirk, Harry still needed to know more and, for that, he had to stick around for a while longer, "So how exactly am I your son…erm…Mum and Dad?"

"Ah-ha," Apollo laughed, "Now we get somewhere; well, it starts over fourteen years ago…"

**Let me know if you'd like me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites on the first chapter!**

**:::: :::: :::: :::: **

Still, even with his smirk, Harry still needed to know more and, for that, he had to stick around for a while longer, "So how exactly am I your son…erm…Mum and Dad?"

"Ah-ha," Apollo laughed, "Now we get somewhere; well, it starts over fourteen years ago…"

"Hold on brother. I think I should go first. I think my part in it was before yours."

The sun god scowled at her for the interruption of what was going to be an epic storytelling. "Just because you were born before me, which I still find hard to believe, doesn't mean you get to go first every time." He paused for dramatic effect making his sister roll her eyes. "But I will allow it this time for I, Apollo, am a gentlemen." Artemis snorted but otherwise ignored her brother's theatrics.

"It was just after the New Year when I received a prayer from Lily Evans," Artemis looked at Harry adding, "she wasn't married to James yet." There she narrowed her eyes at her twin who suddenly had an innocent expression on his face that didn't fool in her in the least.

Harry was surprised at this, but didn't say anything wanting to hear how all this came about.

"She had found out she couldn't have children, and there was nothing more that she wanted to have a baby of her own. Lily found a rare book about the gods, and used a prayer to ask for help." Artemis got a faraway look in her eyes. "She prayed to the gods begging for help. Although I have no love for men, and I would have wanted nothing more than for Lily to choose the right path, I answered her plea. I sent a bit of my essence into her body so she would be able to conceive."

Apollo turned shocked eyes to his sister. He knew logically that she would have done something along those lines, but he never thought she would do this. His sister was the goddess of chastity and maidenhood. She shrugged in response to his questioning eyes.

Turning back to his son Apollo let a mischievous expression grace his face. "I met the firecracker Lily Evans on September 3rd, in London. She was a beauty and oh she could do this thing with her tongue-"

"I don't need the details!" Harry shrieked quickly covering his ears.

He laughed at both his sister and his son's expression. His words had the intended effect. "Anyways …" Apollo drawled getting back into the history between him and Lily. "We spent a lot of time together before she found out she was pregnant. As part of our ancient laws I left her then." He sighed heavily. "I watched her even if I couldn't be there for her. She ended up marrying James Potter," he huffed out an irritated breath still a little sore about it.

"He married her, because he had loved her since he was a kid and because the child, that was so _mine_, was a demigod. Wizards revere the gods especially Hecate, obviously, and any demigod is special to them. They cloaked you in one of their little glamour spells to hide the fact that you were not actually James Potter's son. I guess the only good thing about it was it protected you from being used for your gifts."

It was silent for a few brief seconds only broken when the last part of what his Father said hit home. "You mean I don't actually look like this?"

"No, of course not, weren't you listening? You aren't James' son. You're mine." Apollo grinned.

Artemis jumped in before Harry could reply. "For once Sunburnt is right. I can see the glamour covering you." He hardly noticed Apollo sticking his tongue out childishly at his Mum.

"Can you take it off?"

"Sure we can!" Apollo snapped his fingers. All three watched Harry's true appearance emerge from behind a bright glow. His vision was blurry so he took off his glasses only to look around in astonishment when he saw how clearly he could see everything. He hardly noticed that he saw more than what was possible for a human during the night which he inherited the trait from his Mum. Artemis waved her hand and a mirror popped into existence. She handed it over to her son.

Harry hesitantly looked into it stunned at the face looking back at him. His hair which laid flat on his head was now a deep auburn color like Artemis and there was even a slight curl to it that reminded him of the pictures he had seen of his mortal Mother. The eyes staring back at him were still the intense green they had always been, but now there was a ring of silver along the pupil. All his other features such as his high cheekbones, strong jaw, pointed chin, and slim nose were from Apollo.

"Wow," he breathed. "I look different, but good." Harry blushed realizing he said that out loud.

"Course you do! You _are_ related to me." His Dad puffed out his chest in pride.

"Don't make me wipe off that smirk, little brother."

"Like you could Crater Face," Apollo taunted.

Artemis was about to retort, but Harry interrupted the squabbling siblings who just happened to be his parents. It was a very strange family they made. What with his parents being twins _and_ his Mum and Dad. He knew that in Greek Mythology incest was common, but these two seemed so much like siblings and would not choose to be together even if Artemis did not have to keep her vow.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Harry asked pointing towards the archway.

"This is where we separate, son." Apollo said getting back on track.

"We'll see each other soon, but now I must get back to my hunters."

His Dad grabbed a pair of black aviators out of thin air putting them on.

"Break a leg!" The sun god said cheerfully heading towards his chariot which instantly turned into a cherry red Maserati.

Then they were gone.

Harry breathed in deeply before heading towards the archway. The moment he passed through he felt an odd shimmer over his body and he assumed it was the protections of the camp letting him in.

On top of the hill by the large pine tree Harry was able to look over the camp. There were twelve different cabins in a U-shape, and the lands were bathed in the light from the torches and the full moon in the sky. It was beautiful and must look even more magnificent in the daytime. There was a fire blazing in the middle of the place and campers were all moving around going in and out of their cabins.

He was snapped out of his regard when the sounds of hooves thudding against the ground brought his attention to the centaur heading his way. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I am Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"Harry Potter, twice blessed son of Apollo and Artemis," he introduced himself hoping he got it right.

Chiron's face showed his surprise and Harry shifted on his feet feeling uncomfortable at the sudden silence. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry, but I think you can't fault me for the surprise." He chuckled.

"Yeah I'm still getting used to it," he shrugged.

"I had known you were Apollo's son as the cabin had a trunk appearing seemingly out of thin air there." The centaur said before motioning with his hand to follow him. "It is time for everyone to rest for the night, so I will have to introduce you to everyone tomorrow. I will give you the tour as well as your schedule in the morning after breakfast. I am sure the head counselor, Lee Fletcher, will be able to help you until then."

Harry nodded already noticing the lack of campers that had all gone into their cabins for the night. They stopped at one which looked like it was made out of gold and Harry couldn't wait to see what it looked like during the day. He could feel exhaustion creeping onto his tired body, but knew he would be up in a few hours. The time difference was going to be a pain to deal with, he thought running a hand through his reddish brown hair that he still wasn't quite used to.

Chiron knocked on the door and it revealed a sandy blonde haired older teenager standing there in plaid pajama bottoms and a white cotton shirt. His sky blue eyes reminded Harry of their shared Father.

"Hey Chiron, this the new guy?" He asked.

"Yes he is, Lee. I'll let him introduce himself, but don't stay up too late. Lights out at eleven." With that said the trainer of heroes left.

"Well come on in, little brother." Lee said stepping aside so Harry could enter. It sent a warm sensation through him knowing he now had a family. Even if it was a little strange he wouldn't change it for the world. It was all he wanted when he was little and stuck in the cupboard was to have a family of his own.

Inside the cabin were several bunk beds and teenagers milling about on them. There was four boys throwing a ball back and forth. Two girls whispering quietly as they looked through a magazine and another group of boys were strumming acoustic guitars playing a song Harry wasn't familiar with.

"Hey guys, listen up we've got a new brother."

The two girls groaned in unison muttering about too much testosterone in their cabin. Harry felt the weight of so many eyes on him, but thankfully he was used to it from being the boy-who-lived so he didn't blush.

"Well introduce yourself," Lee nudged him with his elbow.

"Harry Potter, twice blessed son of Apollo and Artemis."

Dead silence met his introduction even Lee was gaping at him.

Why couldn't Harry ever be normal for once?

He knew that he would be a tad different from the others, but their reaction was a little ridiculous.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**For anyone wondering Harry is still the fourth champion because his legal name is Harry Potter even though he isn't related to the Potters. Lily gave him James' last name instead of her own. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know Apollo sounded a little ungrateful for James' sacrifice, but he isn't perfect, and he's just a tad possessive of Harry and Lily. **

**Other than that what did you think about this chapter? **

**The response to the last chapter made me want to write this one as fast as I could. *Hint hint* **

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Hour**

**Chapter 3**

**_A.N.- I'm sorry about the super long wait for this chapter. I won't bore you with the details and let you read. ;)_**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Harry lay awake watching the slowly lightening sky through the window of the cabin. The sounds of his siblings, and wasn't that a weird thought, breathing and rustling of blankets disrupting the otherwise quiet room. He was able to have a bottom bunk for a bed with white sheets that had golden thread sown in its seams. The comforter he chose was cream colored and again with the same thread as the sheets sown in.

Sleep had been restless for him that night. It wasn't only because of the time difference between where he was at and there at camp. The nerves of being in a new unfamiliar place wreaked havoc on him. Thoughts of the Triwizard Tournament were never far from his mind either. It wasn't possible for him to forget about _that_. Then the revelation of having parents and half-siblings were also thoughts running through his head. It was no wonder he was having trouble staying asleep with all of it on his mind.

He remembered the reaction his siblings had to his parentage, and he worried it was only going to get worse from there. The silence had been broken by Lee who was the first one to get over his shock. His oldest brother had looked over him carefully once the inspection was over he had simply told him that he could see the resemblance to both their shared Father and Artemis. It seemed to have broken everyone out of their surprise and Harry had been peppered with questions after that. It was overwhelming, but he reassured everyone that his parents actually hadn't known the other was his parent. He did not further explain as it was his business and he hadn't been comfortable sharing all the little details with his newly introduced half-siblings. Lee ended the conversation telling them to give Harry some breathing room.

It worked though they had still been curious about him, but they did introduce themselves before lights out. They were the year rounder's and they had more siblings who stayed only for the summer. Harry wondered what he would do. Obviously, he would talk to Chiron about his schooling and the tournament. There was a reason Apollo and Artemis had taken him to the camp. He hoped that he would be able to prepare for it properly there. Harry had no clue how he was supposed to survive it. He was going up against competitors who were older and more experienced than him.

Sighing he closed his eyes to try to shut his mind off so he could sleep a little longer.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"Hey Harry time to get up," someone said shaking his shoulder.

Blinking open bleary silvery emerald eyes he looked up into the eyes of Aileen who was one of the two girls currently residing in Apollo's cabin. "Alright I'm up." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Good. Lee's going to take you to the dining pavilion for breakfast once you get ready."

Harry nodded throwing off the comforter and going into his trunk in search of clothes for the day. There was an orange t-shirt laying on top with the words of Camp Half-Blood written in black on the front. He was glad one of his parents thought to send his trunk over. The thought of the reactions it would cause having his trunk and himself going missing at Hogwarts made him smile. He didn't care whatsoever if he worried anyone but he doubted they would. After all everyone had turned their back on him thinking him as an attention seeking brat. No one cared that he said he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. Or that it was someone who probably wanted him to get killed during one of the three tasks that entered him.

He shook his head trying to clear those depressing thoughts from his mind. It was time to get ready for the day. Harry didn't want to keep Lee waiting for him so long.

Lee waited for him outside the cabin.

Harry took in the surroundings of the camp with the sun shining on everything. He paid attention to Lee who was pointing out the different cabins while they walked to the dining pavilion. They were in Cabin Seven which now in the light was almost too bright to look at. The walls gleamed golden catching the light in a way that gave it an otherworldly feel to it. Simply put it was beautiful. There were a few cabins that stood out to him, but they were all different in their own ways.

The horrendously pink one was for the children of Aphrodite and Harry couldn't see the appeal. Not that he would dare voice his opinion out loud. There was Zeus' which was the biggest and bulkiest cabin out of them all. It was no surprise to Harry since he remembered from learning a little about the Greek gods in primary school. Zeus was the king of gods so he would naturally have the largest cabin. The others were all tastefully done and showed what each aspect of the god or goddess they belonged too. Only one looked worn and most like someone would expect of a summer camp. It was the Hermes' cabin and from what Lee told him that was where all the unclaimed stayed or those of a minor god. Harry wondered why they didn't get a place of their own for their children, but decided to stay silent on his question.

Finally they made it into the dining pavilion for breakfast. After getting a plate of breakfast Lee told him that they made sacrifices to the god or goddess of their choosing. Apparently they liked the smell of the burnt food. Harry went over to the flames and put a blue berry muffin and croissant into it.

"For Mum and Dad. I wanted to say thanks for taking me here," he said quietly before returning to his seat at the Apollo table. Harry could hear whispers about him and felt eyes staring at him curiously. He chose to ignore it and get to know his fellow siblings.

"Do you play the guitar Harry?" Daniel asked pulling him into the conversation he was having with Lee as they had been discussing learning a new song Harry hadn't heard of. Electricity didn't work at Hogwarts so he wasn't able to listen to music there and the Dursley's never allowed him to listen to music in his room. Not that he had anything to listen too, but a broken alarm clock on his nightstand. The brother who asked him had sunny blonde hair with kind brown eyes.

"No, I don't actually know how to play an instrument."

"Really?" Another boy asked from farther down the table. "An Apollo kid who doesn't know how to use any kind of instrument, huh, never thought I see the day."

Harry nervously ran a hand through his smooth auburn locks.

"Don't worry we'll teach you." Daniel reassured him. "Children of Apollo are natural musicians."

"What else can we do?" He asked curiously.

"Well it's different for everyone, but we mostly can all do the same thing." Lee said after taking a drink of a glass that was filled with orange juice. "We're natural athletes, musicians, and we are expert archers. Most of us learn to heal."

"Healing?" Harry questioned. He had only seen healing the magical and muggle way so he wanted to know how it was done as children of Apollo.

"We sing hymns to our Dad." Daniel explained.

"I think I want to learn it."

"It's a good skill to know." Lee said. "We can teach you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Mr. D gaining everyone's attention. Lee had told him who he was earlier that morning when he pointed out the cabin that belonged to the god.

"Alright brats. We got a new camper this morning," the god said sullenly as if this was the worst news he had ever received. "Hector Pullman."

Chiron whispered into the god's ear.

"Fine, fine. Harry Potter." Mr. D said.

Everyone's attention was pulled away from Mr. D and was now focused on something above Harry's head. It didn't surprise him when he too looked up to see two symbols. The sun in one circle and the moon in the other clearly stating who his parents were to everyone who just thought he was a Son of Apollo.

"Hail Harry Potter, Son of Apollo and Firstborn Son of Artemis." Chiron's voice rang out in the sudden silence of the pavilion.

**:::: :::: :::: :::: **

**_A.N.- Short chapter, but I thought you guys would like an update sooner rather than later. Since I have chapter 4 started the next chapter will be posted soon. I am also working on To Walk with Death and I'm almost ready to have that one posted. I am just stuck on one scene. It's been giving me trouble. Anyways thanks for reading!_**

**_Reviews are really motivating and appreciated!_**


End file.
